Corentine Ara
Corentine Ara is a member of the Superiors. Personality Coren is sweet, polite, and cheerful. In fact, if it wasn't for the combination of horns on her head and her ears, she could likely pass by the average person without even alerting a single person to her true nature. Indeed, she is such a delight that it is never her that they suspect of such danger and horrors such as that she can produce. For if there is more to what Coren is, more than what she seems to be, it is found in her boundless curiosity… as well an anger and outrage that has laid in her heart, dormant just enough to be patient, but not to stop twisting the little ideas that crossed her mind since she was old enough to understand what and why she felt such. Combined, this curiosity and hidden rage, has invoked a monster all too happy to make a world that was cruel to her be shaken to its core and suffer through methodical thought and meticulous planning of her consequences for it. All of such that will be enacted, of course, with a sweet smile, an adorable giggle, and enough blood to drown nations. Biography She was found in a shack just outside the Ilyana border with the corpses of a Zaobur woman and an Ilyana man. Her parents, as Coren learned, when one of her "caretakers" finally answered the question before another set of experiments on the little Hybrid girl they had found that were closer to torture. She never got to leave their laboratory, locked into a small room with a bed, a couple of toys, some paper and crayons, and a few books when she wasn't being experimented on. Once day they'd bring her some food and water. She really didn't even had a name back then-- she was labeled "QT. 004-ZIl", or Quarantine 4 - Zaobur/Ilyana. For a small child barely learning how to read and write, much less spell, however, she thought that the first big word was spelt "Corentine" and decided she liked it and said it was her name. She did learn quickly, however, that on the days where she was nice and cheerful the experiments weren't quite so vicious, or they'd bring her a bigger meal, or even give her more crayon colours and books! The last ones were the best. One of her favorites they gave her was about a woman. Nyx Nightbloom, who had powerful magic just like her, had created the world, and was like a hero to the people. To the five year old Hybrid that didn't understand what precisely Nyx herself would think of her, she was amazing. Coren always hoped that Nyx would come save her from her mean caretakers and make her a student at her school. She also liked to read about the other races and their homes. Aerius, Valeif, Kalinth and so many others. They all sounded so fascinating. She dreamed of the day she could leave the lab. When she was six, after the beginning of the last experiment her caretakers would ever perform, she got that wish as she told them through her tears that they shouldn't be so mean because Nyx Nightbloom was a hero and she'd find out what they were doing and would stop them. One of the caretakers laughed in her face and told her that Nyx would save a dead raccoon from a fire before a Hybrid like Coren. None of them laughed so much when they realized all of the plants in the room had grown exponentially and tangled themselves around their limbs before tearing them apart into nothing more than a mess of gore. Coren was excited to be in the world. It was so pretty! Much better than the lab! And then she met the different kinds of people she had read about, full of smiles and all they saw her was her horns and ears and spat on her. Hybrid. Filth. Disgusting. She was chased out of numerous villages. Almost killed in others. All she wanted was to be someone's friend. It didn't matter whether the people with human or Kalinth, Siszatuz or Ipheris, or even Ilyana or Zaobur. They all hated her. Nyx Nightbloom had to be a horrible person to inspire such hatred against people like her just because she was different. One day, Coren decided she hated her too. It didn't take much longer until she was discovered and exiled to the Hybrid lands. There, the first person she met was Hotaru, who was just like her. A Hybrid, and she was kind to her, the first person ever. Coren cried. She even got to make her own little garden in the village. Then she learned Hota wanted to make the world hurt, and Coren wanted to as well. It deserved to hurt. It deserved to bleed. She knew how to make the plants do that, especially when she added the dark. Along this time she also met Kozui, and he was her friend too and seen the horrible things other people did. They all wanted to be stronger. Hota helped her get stronger, and they learned the truth, exactly about how horrible of a person Nyx Nightbloom was. Coren wanted to crush her and everyone else, but she knew they couldn't do it yet. They needed to be stronger, better, enough not to just destroy Nyx but make her and the entire world kneel. She made her garden into her own little laboratory and greenhouse and set to work, experimenting with her magic and creating whatever she could set her mind to. With more new friends, Kozzie started the Superiors, and they became the terrors of the world as they left a path of destruction in their wake that let Coren unleash her weapons of root and shadow and learn how to refine them. With Hota in charge, their directive changed to targeting Nyx herself. Coren was so happy the first time Hota made her kneel! Just in case Nyx did something stupid, Coren assured her that she would destroy the city, and made good on that promise by beginning to hang around Nightbloom City, carefully making sure her Hybrid status wasn't identified, and quietly nurtured her plan, block by block. Since attacking the other Superiors, especially Hota, counts as well beyond "stupid", Coren is all too happy to put her plan in motion, and grow the greatest garden of all. Trivia *She is extremely attached to the other main Hybrids; if one of the other five was killed, it would be extremely demoralizing to her. *She has a "secret project" she is currently experimenting on that requires her to take the remains of victims. *She almost always has a large amount of seeds on hand, just in case she gets trapped in an area with nothing she can grow. *Her name, Corentine, is pronounced almost like the word "quarantine". Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Corcairi Dhearg